


Footballer's Fiction

by JaedynParis_0108



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Flashbacks, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Minor Injuries, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2019-08-29 10:32:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16742344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaedynParis_0108/pseuds/JaedynParis_0108
Summary: Dele Alli/Eric DierNeymar/RafinhaJesse Lingard/Marcus RashfordToni Kroos/Lucas VázquezBenito Raman/Niko GießelmannLionel Messi/NeymarMarc Bartra/Sergi RobertoToby Alderweireld/Jan VertonghenLeroy Sané/Raheem SterlingTrent Alexander-Arnold/Andy Robertson





	1. Ships

1\. Dele Alli/Eric Dier  
2\. Neymar/Rafinha  
3\. Jesse Lingard/Marcus Rashford  
4\. Toni Kroos/Lucas Vázquez  
5\. Benito Raman/Niko Gießelmann  
6\. Lionel Messi/Neymar  
7\. Marc Bartra/Sergi Roberto  
8\. Toby Alderweireld/Jan Vertonghen  
9\. Leroy Sané/Raheem Sterling  
10\. Trent Alexander-Arnold/Andy Robertson  
11\. Jesse Lingard/Marcus Rashford  
12\. Jesse Lingard/Marcus Rashford


	2. Dele Alli/Eric Dier

Eric was just lying on his and Dele's bed just thinking back through his relationship with him. From when they first met. When they first kissed. When they finally got together. All the arguments they had and where they are now. Eric wanted to remember it all because he loved every minute of it even the arguments that left him crying in his bed alone. It's what made Eric and Dele them.

*********   
_It was the year 2015 and Eric walked into the training ground. It was training before pre-season happened and he gravitated towards the group of people that he always does during training. When they were warming up Poch and the coach came over to them to introduce them properly to the new signing._

_"This is Dele," Poch said pointing to this tall darker skinned boy that was stood next to him._

_Eric looked at him and was already fascinated by him. Eric briefly knew Dele because of the international team, however, he never really spoke to him because they usually stayed in their little clubs on international break._

_Eric was the first one to go and speak to Dele introducing himself and everyone else. Eric knew how it felt being the new one to the team since he was in that position last year so he just wanted Dele to feel welcomed._

_Eric never left Dele alone wanting to show him where everything was. Yeah since that very first day Eric and Dele were both inseparable._

*********  
Eric smiled at the memory of when he first found out that Dele was playing for his club team and not only his country. Eric remembered feeling that he could actually get to know Dele more and hang out with him every day.

He remembered all the little feelings that he felt when he first set eyes on Dele and how thankful Dele kept saying he was that Eric was there and looking after him.

*********   
_It was now 2017 Eric and Dele have been inseparable for 2 years constantly joking about with each other pulling pranks on each other throughout the years. Eric had also started having feelings for Dele but had never acted on them because he didn't want to lose Dele as a friend because he cares too much about him for that._

_It was one of the biggest Champions League games during the group stages. Whoever won this game was topping the group and would most likely get an easier team in the round of 16. It was Tottenham v Real Madrid. Tottenham at home. When they last played it was 1-1 so it was all to play for._

_Eric was so nervous in the tunnel he wasn't even able to stand still for a few seconds whilst standing in the tunnel._

_"You okay Eric" Dele asked grabbing Eric's had and playing with it._

_"Yeah just a little nervous I guess" he replied chucking a little bit at the end._

_"It's okay we are all a little bit nervous at times but I promise everything will be fine," Dele said kissing Eric's cheek then walking off to somewhere else in the line. Eric could feel his cheeks going red and maybe was meant to ask himself when Dele got so wise but all he could think about was Dele's lips on his cheek. Oh god!_

_Dele was luckily right about that game. They managed to Win 3-1 against a team who has won the two previous champions league._

_Eric was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't see Dele come up and hug him. Eric jumped a bit when he felt arms around him and a big lump on his front. Eric hugged back and realised as cliche as it sounds he didn't want it to end but he knew at some point it would._

_Dele once again kissed Eric's cheek and ran off._

_"Dele wait" Eric shouted towards Dele and chasing after him to catch him up. He saw Dele stop in his tracks and turn around to face Eric. The smile still bright and permanent on his face. Eric knew that it was now or never to tell Dele._

_"I wanted to tell you something," Eric said now feeling really nervous about what he was about to say. He didn't want to say it but he knew if he didn't he would regret it for his life._

_"What is it?" Dele asked looking really innocent just looking back at Eric._

_"Before I say this I want to let you know that I want our friendship to stay the same" Eric said in one breath and taking a big one at the end of the sentence. Dele kept his mouth shut waiting for Eric to continue._

_"I like you and when I say I like you I mean I like you more then a friend" Eric explained not looking Dele in his face._

_After a few minutes of silence, Eric gathered a bit of courage and looked up to Dele's face. He saw Dele smiling like an idiot like he always is._

_"I like you too" Dele muttered to Eric._

_"Great I will take you out on a date tomorrow at 6," Eric said now being the one grinning like an idiot._

*********  
Yeah, that's how Eric admitted his feelings to Dele. Now that all that has happened he can't seem to see why he was so nervous before.

Eric remembered how long he spent picking out the perfect outfit but in the end, he ended up calling someone to help. He remembered the dumb smile he had on his face through the rest of that day and the next one. It was a lot like the smile he's wearing right now just remembering everything.

*********   
_The day after Eric asked Dele out it was their date. Eric had to ask a couple of his friends to pick out his outfit because he knew he wouldn't make a very good choice. They ended up picking out a pair of jeans, a nice shirt and a pair of trainers._

_Eric was sat in the restaurant waiting for Dele to arrive. They both agreed to meet at the restaurant because they thought that it would be easier, however, Eric didn't realise he would be this restless. Tapping on the table, bouncing his leg up and down and everything else that would annoy anyone._

_When Dele arrived Eric was speechless with how well-dressed he was. Well, he was always well-dressed however tonight he had outdone himself. What he was wearing was also very simple but Dele somehow pulls it off very well._

_"Hello," Dele said looking very shy now._

_"How are you?" Eric asked hugging Dele._

_"Good," Dele said hugging back and sitting down in his chair._

_The night was filled with laughs and a lot of random story's. There is never a dull moment when these two are around each other because they are able to make each other laugh over the most stupid of things. Unfortunately, the night had to come to an end at some point._

_When the night did end they walked back to there cars together still laughing and joking._

_"Thank you for tonight Eric it's been great" Dele said with one of the brightest smiles on his face._

_"That's okay I had a great time as well," Eric said looking Dele straight in the eyes._

_They both looked at each other intensely for a few moments when Dele made the first move to kiss Eric. It was a slow, soft and sweet kiss. Something Eric didn't expect but he still loved it as much as he thought he would._

_"See you tomorrow Dier," Dele said when they pulled back._

_"Yeah see you tomorrow Del Boy."_

*********  
The date was like a dream come true. It may have been a simple however it was amazing. There was no dull moment and there was also no awkward silences throughout the night. They could talk about anything random and stupid and they would both be engaged in it.

The kiss was nothing like Eric thought I would be like. It was soft and calm. Eric believed that it would be rougher but Eric liked that it was calm.

Up to that point, everything has been good to them but with every relationship, there are arguments they just need to work through them.

*********   
_It's never nice to argue with someone you care about but it always hurts more when it's your first argument with someone that you love._

_Eric walked into his own home to find the door unlocked. He went straight to the living room and saw Dele sat there deep in thought._

_"Hey Dele what are you doing here?" Eric asked cautiously because he knew if Dele was mad it wouldn't take a lot to tip him off and make him start shouting._

_"What's wrong? What isn't wrong Eric" Dele shouted. Okay, so he was already very mad._

_"Dele what's got you so upset?" Eric questioned still being very careful however slowly making his way towards Dele._

_"You. That's what's got me so upset you. You going off with everyone else joking and laughing with them but you didn't even acknowledge me" Dele screamed._

_Eric always knew that Dele as insecure that Eric was going to leave him but he never thought Dele would start this. Eric must have been quiet for too long because Dele was giving him a displeasing look._

_"What nothing to say back to that" Dele said still angry._

_"I don't get why you are so angry Dele you do it all the time," Eric said now getting angry that Dele was annoyed at him for something Dele does all the time. It doesn't make any sense to Eric._

_"Whatever" Dele replied standing up and storming out of Eric's house not forgetting to slam the door on his way out._

_The tears that had already started pricking at the corners of Eric's eyes started to fall. He had no clue what just happened and he had no clue how to sort it. With the tears falling down Eric's face he just walked into his bedroom and fell onto his bed. Eric was lost he knew he would have to fix it but he had no clue how._

_Eric ended up falling asleep on his bed with the tears still freely falling down his face. Eric would sort it out in the morning when he was actually awake._

*********  
Eric was still sat on his and Dele's bed grinning like an idiot with tears pricking in the corners of his eyes but what was different now was that Dele was next to him cuddling into him.

"Hey Del-boy," Eric said once he realised that Dele was sat next to him.

"What were you thinking about?" Dele questioned generally interested.

"Us, how all this came about" Eric replied gesturing around the room that they were sat in. Eric could also feel Dele smiling like an idiot next to him.

"Yeah it's been good"

"Yeah, it has. Happy one year anniversary, I love you" Eric said kissing Dele.

"Happy anniversary, I love you too"

No matter what has happened. Their confessions, their arguments it's what has made Eric and Dele them. They've made it one year dating now onto many others.


	3. Neymar/Rafinha

"Ney" Rafinha whined into his phone tears still falling down his face. 

"Rafa everything will be fine you've overcome this once before what's stopping you from overcoming it again," Neymar asked into the phone trying to get Rafa to calm down a little bit. 

Rafinha got an injury during training and it was pretty bad. He just got told that he had Cruciate Ligament Rupture. Yes, he has had that happen to him before back in the 15/16 season. 

"But you were here last time Ney making everything so much easier. But now... But now your in Paris a whole different country to me" Rafinha cried over the phone. 

"Rafa I promise you that everything will be fine even if I'm not there next to you the whole time," Neymar said softly into the phone. 

"Okay bye" Rafinha sniffed hanging up straight away not even allowing Neymar to respond. 

On the other side of the phone, Neymar huffed sitting down on the bench where Dani came up an sat next to him. 

"What's up?" Dani asked. 

"Rafa's injured again like he was in the 15/16 season. Really bad. And I'm not there I'm here in a whole different country. I'm not where my other half needs me to be" Neymar ranted. 

Dani just smiled at the other Brazilian Neymar shot him back a confused look wondering why Dani was smiling at a time like this. 

"What," Neymar said realising Dani was coming up with an idea in his head. Probably a crazy one as well when he was at it. 

"Go and see him," Dani said. Okay maybe it wasn't as crazy as Neymar originally thought it would be but it was still crazy. They were in the middle of their season it's not like Neymar could miss training. Could he? 

"I can't miss training Dani" Neymar explained letting out a big breath at the end on the sentence. 

"You can miss one to check on your boyfriend and I will even cover for you" Dani smiled. Neymar smiled back and hugged Dani. 

Neymar let go of Dani and grabbed his stuff and literally ran out of the locker room and straight to his car. He could hear Dani laughing at him but he didn't care he wanted to see Rafinha. 

Neymar as quickly as possible without going over the speed limit majority of the time, he may have gone over it a few times, got home and packed his bags. He then speeded straight to the airport with his hat and glasses on and found a flight that goes straight to Barcelona. 

He was just scrolling through his phone waiting for his plane to be called so he could go on it. (Disclaimer: never been on a plane so I have no clue how it works) Neymar decided to send a message to Thiago Silva his captain to let him know that he won't be in training. 

Neymar: Hey Thiago, won't be in training tomorrow let you know about the rest of the week. 

That was the message he quickly sent just letting Thiago know about it but not giving a reason because Dani said he would deal with that. Neymar did have some doubts the reason that Dani would give to why Neymar wouldn't be at training. As on cue, his phone buzzed so Neymar looked at it. 

Silva: why 

Neymar saw that and panicked so just turned off his phone pretending not to see it. Yeah, that will work. Neymar was sat there when he heard the call to his plane so he walked to the plane. 

When Neymar was on the plane Rafinha was sat on his sofa with some of the guys playing a little bit of Fifa. It was Rafinha v Sergi Roberto. Rafinha was PSG just so he could feel a little bit closer to Neymar 

"You miss him don't you," Sergi said to Rafa whilst picking Barcelona as his team. 

"Yeah, I just want to see him. I know I saw him the other day but I know he could make my leg feel better instantly" Rafa said. 

"Let's play this game and not worry," Sergi said smiling at Rafinha kind of knowing that Neymar was on his way thanks to Dani but he wasn't going to let Rafinha know that. 

Finally, after what felt like an eternity the plane landed and Neymar was so close to Rafinha, however, he also felt so far. Neymar got in a car and asked them to go straight to Rafinha's house not even caring about anything else. 

Neymar couldn't stop bouncing on his feet when he was walking to Rafinha's front door. He couldn't wait to see him again. 

KNOCK KNOCK 

Neymar stood outside of the front door waiting for someone to open the door. Finally, the door opened and Rafinha came into view with his crutches guessing that's what Rafa had to use so he could walk a little bit. 

"Ney," Rafa said absolutely speechless that Neymar was actually here on his doorstep waiting to come in. 

Neymar didn't say anything just brought Rafinha into a big hug but being careful of his leg that was injured. 

"We'll have fun in going now. Nice to see you again Ney" Sergi said squeezing past and out of the door. 

"Let's go and watch a film," Neymar said carrying Rafa towards his bedroom to watch a film together. 

For the first time since his injury, Rafinha couldn't keep the smile off of his face. He knew that even if Neymar wasn't in the same country if Rafinha really needed him he would come.


	4. Jesse Lingard/Marcus Rashford

Today was the day that Marcus been planning for weeks. And no before anyone starts thinking its not a proposal. 15th of December. Otherwise known as Jesse Lingard's birthday. 

Jesse was currently sleeping in their bed and Marcus was awake next to him trying to decide whether or not he should make pancakes for his breakfast. You see he shouldn't because of their strict diet and they also have a really important game against Liverpool tomorrow however it is Jesse's day. Jose will also be really mad if he finds out they had pancakes for breakfast especially since he let them have training later just for Jesse's birthday. I know Marcus was shocked too when he let them.

Anyway, he knows pancakes can be more healthy if you put fruit and all that in it but that's not that pancakes he's on about. He's on about the ones with lots and lots of syrup on them that make you want to throw up if you eat too many of them. There is also another problem with the pancakes, he can't actually cook very well. 

Marcus felt Jesse stir a bit next to him and it did make him jump a little bit especially since he was in his own little world. Marcus quickly decided to make the pancakes because it's Jesse's birthday and who cares if they're not healthy.

Marcus reluctantly got out of the warm bed and out into the cold house. He walked down the stairs and instantly put the heating on before anything because it's freezing. Once Marcus did that he googled how to make pancakes and got out everything that he actually needed. 

Marcus made the pancakes and managed not to set anything on fire or burn anything. Not going to lie that's like the first time that's happened and luckily it happened on Jesse's birthday. Marcus put everything on a tray and carefully carried it back up the stairs to our room.

Putting it on the side of the bed he ran to where he hid his presents and grabbed the ones that he brought for his birthday that was wrapped in birthday wrapping paper so he knows the difference. Marcus ran back into the bedroom and placed the presents on the bed.

Marcus jumped on top of Jesse and started kissing his face to wake him up. 

"Hmmmmm," Jesse said turning his face further into the pillow.

"Jesse" Marcus said kissing down to Jesse's neck trying to wake him up.

"What," Jesse asked keeping his face pressed into the pillow.

"Get up," Marcus said trying to turn Jesse over. He knew Jesse could smell the food however for some reason he didn't want to wake up.

"Why we've got late training so I can sleep in on my birthday," Jesse said still keeping his eyes closed. Marcus decided to kiss Jesse and instantly Jesse kissed back. Marcus ended up sitting on Jesse's lap kissing him until he needed air so he pulled back. That's when Jesse opened his eyes to look at Marcus.

"Happy Birthday," Marcus said smiling at Jesse and taking this opportunity to give him his breakfast that Marcus slaved over. Well, he didn't exactly slave over them but Marcus always likes exaggerating things and this was one of the times.

Jesse didn't even wait and immediately started scoffing down the pancakes. Marcus couldn't help but laugh and how quickly Jesse was eating his pancakes.

"Good?" Marcus asked chuckling a lot at Jesse.

"Good," Jesse said swallowing the last bit of pancake.

"I've got something for you," Marcus said grabbing the presents and giving them to Jesse.

"Okay, not that I mind you sitting on me or anything but could you possibly get off so I could sit up," Jesse asked looking straight into Marcus' eyes. Marcus just nodded his head and say on his side of the bed eyes shining brightly and him also smiling like a mad man.

Jesse couldn't help but laugh at how excited Marcus actually seemed to be to give him his present. Jesse sat up and opened his card first and then he went to his presents. Jesse opened them carefully and slowly wanting to keep the suspense up for some reason that he didn't even know himself.

Jesse's eyes widened in shock with what he got. Marcus had got Jesse a chain necklace that had the letters M&J at the bottom but not only that Marcus had also got Jesse ... and Jesse had wanted this for a while but had never brought himself it. Jesse literally threw himself into Marcus.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you. I love you" Jesse kept muttering into Marcus' neck whilst squeezing the life out of him.

"It's all you deserve and I love you too," Marcus said hugging Jesse back.

"However we've got to leave for training soon so you better get ready because you are like a girl when getting dressed. You take forever." Marcus continued.

Jesse hit him but paid no mind into getting ready to leave instead he pulled Marcus into a deep kiss. Marcus immediately returned it not wanting to disappoint. 

After about 15 minutes of kissing and nothing else, Marcus pulled away.

"Okay we really have to get ready to leave because if we're late Jose will murder us," Marcus said getting out of the be once again. Jesse followed and also got dressed with Marcus.

They both eventually made it to training. Maybe a bit later then they should've but oh well Marcus would deal with the consequences when they came. Everyone wished Jesse a happy birthday and Marcus couldn't wait until tomorrow when they play Liverpool and have that surprise party Marcus had been planning for a while for Jesse. Hopefully, everything will be fine like it has so far this morning. 

"I know it's only the morning but thank you for making this birthday a good one," Jesse said kissing Marcus and taking him out of his own thoughts.

"Your welcome old man" Marcus said laughing at himself which made Jesse roll his eyes. Yep, this party tomorrow will be good Marcus thought.


	5. Toni Kroos/Lucas Vázquez

"You know why this team isn't working very well together this season" Toni heard someone say as him and his boyfriend, Lucas, walked towards the locker room. Toni put his hand out to stop Lucas from walking in wanting to hear what they had to say. Toni doesn't really ears drop but he wanted to hear what people were saying about this team. He also wanted to know what the team really thought about himself and Lucas dating since what people had said wasn't really showing what they thought.

"Why" they heard Isco, well they guessed it was Isco because it sounded a lot like him, ask the other person back.

"Because of the two people that aren't currently in the room." The original voice, who they now know is Benzema, said.

"Who? Lucas and Toni what the hell do they have to do with us starting the season badly" Marco asked and by the sound of his voice Toni could tell that he was generally confused.

"They're too focused on there relationship like they can't be bothered with our team." 

"You can't just blame those two for all of us playing poorly. It takes time but soon we will be back at our best. We just lost our manager and are goal scorer what do you expect us to still be brilliant. Believe it or not that's not how this works." Marcelo joined in trying to defend Toni and Lucas.

"Whatever, just because you guys don't agree with me doesn't mean it's not true" Benzema shouted. Nobody said a thing after that and everything was silent. Everything was silent till Benzema spoke again.

"Maybe they should just break up it would make everything easier" 

Toni looked at Lucas as soon as he heard those words and he saw some tears falling down his face. Toni knew that tears were pricking at the corners of his eyes to but he didn't want to cry not with Lucas like he was. Toni walked up to Lucas quickly and wiped the tears away not wanting anyone else to bother Lucas about there own relationship.

"They really think that" Lucas whimpered hiding his face into Toni's top hoping to stop the tears.   
"I knew that not all of them were going to like us dating but I didn't know that they would blame us for the bad start this season" Lucas continued.

"Shhh, we're all not playing our best and they just want someone to blame and us two are the easiest to blame." Toni tried to reason with Lucas. Lucas just nodded and pushed the locker room door open to show everybody else that was in the room. When they walked in everyone went silent and just stared at Toni and Lucas. Toni ran his hand through his blond hair and made his way over to his space and immediately got changed still feeling eyes on the back of his head. Lucas looked around the locker room and saw a load of eyes on him. Lucas had never really been self conscious but with everybody's eyes on him he started to feel it. Lucas looked for Toni and saw him getting changed Lucas sighed and walked over so he could get changed.

Both Toni and Lucas through training were down and they found it hard to smile and actually laugh with everybody else. Training was painful for both of them knowing what they were saying before training. Even if some of the guys did protect them it hurt to know that some of them didn't.

When training ended Lucas and Toni went straight to there car so they could talk about what happened.

"We need to talk about this" Lucas said reluctantly not wanting this to happen. Toni just nodded and opened his mouth to speak.

"Lucas you know how much I love you but if the guys think this is going to help maybe we should break up until the end of the season and see if it helps" Toni whispered with his forehead placed against Lucas'. 

"Okay if you think that it will work lets try it. I love you." After a couple of minutes of silence Lucas decided to continue with what he was saying.   
"So are we still up for dinner tomorrow night?" Lucas generally asked.

"We've only been broken up for 10 seconds and you just asked me if we're still up for dinner tomorrow night" Toni sighed trying to keep in a laugh that he could feel coming out.

"What we are still friends. Best friends in fact well actually more then that but I still want dinner and you said that you would take me out tomorrow night?" Lucas said smugly.

"Fine but you're making this breaking up very hard." Toni said to him smiling since he couldn't hold that back anymore but still finding it difficult to hold back a laugh.

"Good, see you tomorrow" Lucas replied kissing Toni on the cheek and walking off towards his car.

Yep this guy was making the break up really hard. He was an actual idiot. As Toni thought about that he started laughing and thinking about how he couldn't wait for this time to be up so Lucas could be back in his bed.


	6. Benito Raman/Niko Gießelmann

Benito was sat in the locker room changed into his training kit with all his team mates in the locker room. Well nearly all of them there was one Niko who wasn't there.

"Any one know where Niko is?" Beni asked everyone who was in the locker room.

"No why you missing him?" Someone said laughing at him.

"No, I want to do this" Beni said standing up and turning towards his own locker opening it up and leaving it like that. He then turned around and walked towards Niko's locker opening that up as well. He turned back to his locker and grabbed something out of it.

Ball pool balls. That's what he got out of his own locker and his bag. Ball pool balls.

Beni got a little bit of cardboard from his locker and placed it in Niko's locker so the balls wouldn't fall out when he was placing them in there. Slowly Beni added the balls into the locker making sure none of them were falling out. All of the guys were looking at him curiously wondering what he was doing.

"Beni what are you actually doing?" One of the guys eventually asked.

"Well you see Niko decided to fill my car with a bunch of balloons so I've decided to get payback by filling his locker with balls because when he opens it it will make a mess and he will have to clean it up like I had to clean my car." Beni said smirking like it was the best idea he's ever had.

"You two are terrible to each other" one of the guys said helping Beni keep the cardboard in place not sure why he's helping Beni with this.

Beni got all of the balls into the locker and got the other person to remove the cardboard so it wouldn't be in the locker. Beni then closed the locker as quickly as he could making sure that none of the balls fell out of the locker.

"There and now we wait" Beni said sitting down on the bench and getting his phone out waiting for Niko to arrive.

After some time Niko finally strolled into the locker room immediately looking round the room for his mate who he enjoys making fun of. Beni was stood in front of his bench tying up his shoelaces so he could go out and train.

"Hey short stuff" Niko said walking straight over to Beni and ruffling his hair making sure he messed it up.

"Stop doing that" Beni replied slapping Niko's hands off of his head. Just because Beni was shorter then Niko didn't mean that Niko had to do that.

"What?" Niko asked pretending to be confused.

"Ruffling my hair and calling me short-stuff. Just because your a freaking giant" Beni said crossing his arms over his chest and pouting like a little kid would.

"One, I'm not that tall your just short. Two, stop acting like a little kid"

"I'm not short. I'm not a little kid your just old." Beni retaliated.

"I'm 5'9, that's not tall. Your 5'6 that's short and I'm only 27 that's not old.

"It is old soon your be sat at home in an armchair watching me play whilst you can't get up by yourself" Beni said smugly. Niko just punched Beni in the arm and walked over to his seat and placed his bag onto the bench. Beni smiled and went straight outside making sure that he want in the room when this happens.

All of a sudden Beni heard Niko shouting a bunch of swear words. Beni found it hard to hold back his laughter but somehow managed to do it. Beni looked towards the door that lead inside and the door that Niko would walk through any moment.

"BENITO" Beni heard Niko shout then all of a sudden Niko came out.

"Why the hell would you do that?" Niko screamed running straight over to where Beni was located.

"What the hell are you on about?" Beni asked putting on his best innocent face that he could.

"Putting the balls in my locker" Niko exclaimed. Beni was doing well to hold back his laughs well that was until there coach came over to Niko.

"Niko why aren't you changed yet we're meant to be starting in a minute" the coach said looking straight at him.

"Sir I also know that the big mouth giant next to me messed up the locker room" Beni said giving Niko a big smile. Niko just glared at him giving him a silent warning to shut up.

"Niko you better clean up that mess before you come back out here and every minute that your late is a minute that you have to stay behind after training." The coach said sternly then walking off to another part of the training pitch once he spoke to Niko.

"I'm actually going to kill you, you prick" Niko said glaring at Beni when he was walking off towards the locker room.

"Paybacks a bitch Niko" Beni shouted back laughing.

They both may be mean to each other however it's a lot of fun for both of them when there pranking each other. Not when there being pranked but that's all part of the fun that they always have.


	7. Lionel Messi/Neymar

2 years. 2 years since Neymar had left Barcelona for PSG. 2 years since the love of Leo's life left him for fame or in other words get out of Leo's shadow. 2 years since Leo's heart got shattered into pieces and never got put back together. 2 years of constant pain on both their sides but never sorting it out. 

Leo was sat on the bench in front of his locker looking at his phone. This is what he constantly done seeing if he got any important messages mainly from one certain person however he never does. Neymar never messages him anymore after leaving Barcelona. It hurts Leo like mad to know that Neymar doesn't think about Leo like the way he thinks about Neymar. Leo knows that he could message Neymar first but he will never do that.

"Come on Leo we're all going out" Gerard said putting his hand out to help pull him up from the bench. Leo just looked back up at Gerard and grabbed his hand.

"Why?" Leo asked following Gerard to wherever they were actually going for the night.

"Because we won and we also haven't done this for a while. All of the guys are meeting us at the club so hurry up" Gerard said.

"Do we have to?" Leo asked following Gerard into his car. Gerard just looked at him and started driving to the club. They made small talk until they made into the club. Leo then followed Gerard into the club and walked straight to his other teammates.

After a few drinks Leo was quite drunk and couldn't even walk straight. Leo couldn't even make full sentences he was that drunk.

"Geri" Leo said falling onto Gerard. Gerard barely caught him before sitting him down on a seat.

"Maybe we should leave" Gerard said grabbing there jackets so he could take Leo home. Gerard picked Leo up and carried him outside to one of the guys car who wasn't driving.

"Miss him" Leo said loudly slurring on his words as they were in the car.

"Who?" Gerard asked even though he was pretty sure he know who Leo was going on about.

"Ney" Leo said leaning onto Gerard's shoulder and already falling asleep. Gerard just shook his head and looked out the window and waited till they made it to Leo's house

**THE NEXT DAY**

Leo was just lounging on his sofa with a pounding through his head. He drank way to much last night because of Gerard. Gerard always likes to go above and beyond especially when they all go out drinking together. When he was just sat on the sofa the doorbell went off which was strange because it showed that the person could obviously get passed the gate but Leo also wasn't expecting anyone. Reluctantly Leo got up off the sofa and walked out of the dark room to the front door where the light was beaming through and hurting Leo's head even more. Leo slowly opened the door to reveal Neymar. Leo just stared gaping at Neymar who was stood there with his crutches smiling at Leo.

"How did you get past the gate?" Was the first thing Leo asked after some time of gaping and staring. Not a hello, or even a how are you but how did you get past the gate. Leo was gobsmacked that Neymar was actually stood in front of him. He was actually surprised that words came out of his mouth.

"Hello to you too and anyway you didn't change the password" Neymar chuckled at the confused Lionel in front of him and then he let himself in through the door with his crutches.

"Can you not be so loud?" Leo said closing the door softly and followed Neymar into his living room where Neymar was already sat on the sofa with his feet up on the table and crutches sat next to him.

"Rough night" Neymar laughed once again once he saw Leo's face properly.

"You know how Gerard is on a night out" Leo chuckled sitting down on his sofa next to where Neymar had placed himself.

"Yeah" Neymar said chuckling at the memories. Without hesitation Neymar then grabbed the remotes to the console and passed one to Leo.

"Let's play its been a while." Neymar said when he looked at Leo's confused face. Leo nodded his head and loaded up the game and they both picked the teams that they wanted to play with.

They played a few games of FIFA and talked like old times until they got bored and they just sat there in silence staring at a blank screen.

"I miss you, you know" Leo whispered after a little bit of silence.

"I miss you too" Neymar said lying back and placing his head onto Leo's lap. Near enough automatically Leo's hand went straight to Neymar's hair and started to run his hand through it.

"How long are you staying in Barcelona for?" Leo asked wanting to know how much time that he had with Leo before Neymar leaves.

"I'm here for a few days" Neymar said closing his eyes at how comfortable he was right now. Leo's hand moving through his hair was also making him tired. It always has and Neymar was trying so hard to stay awake. After some time Neymar did eventually fall asleep and Leo was just staring at him and admiring the beauty that was right in front of him. Leo has had a crush on Neymar for god knows how long but he's always been too nervous to do anything about it so he will just take this. After a couple of minutes of staring Leo fell asleep as well.

Neymar slowly blinked awake trying to figure out where he was. After some time he realised that he was in Leo's living room still on the sofa and his head was still on Leo's lap when Leo's hand was in Neymar's hair still. Neymar looked up at Leo's face and he saw that Leo was also asleep. Neymar couldn't help but watch Leo and how cute he was when he was sleeping.

"Stop watching me" Leo said wiping a bit of dribbling that was going down his chin. Even with what Leo said he still had a smile on his face and Neymar still watched him.

"You're cute when your sleeping" Neymar suddenly said. Leo's cheeks started to redden at that compliment.

"So are you" Leo said as that was the only reply that would come out of his mouth. The compliment did make Neymar smile though. Neymar sat up and looked into Leo's eyes. Neymar then pulled Leo into a hug not wanting to be away from him.

"I really do miss you Ney" Leo said into Neymar's neck.

"I miss you too, how about I stay here a little longer and if it's okay can I stay here?" Neymar asked drawing patterns on Leo's back. Leo just nodded for an answer and for a short moment in time everything was falling into place sure they would have to sort everything out when Neymar leaves but that can wait.

2 years. 2 years since Neymar had left Barcelona for PSG. 2 years since the love of Leo's life left him for some place else. 2 years since Leo's heart got shattered into pieces and never got put back together. 2 years of constant pain on both their sides but never sorting it out. 2 years it took for them to sort out there lives and to get back together.


	8. Marc Bartra/Sergi Roberto

"MARC" was the only warning Marc actually got before he was attacked by his best friend and lover of years. They started dating when both of them where in La Masia. There relationship was easier a couple of years ago when both of them played for Barcelona however they've made it work. Anyway Sergi had jumped on Marc and because he didn't get enough notice Marc collapsed in the middle of the airport with Sergi on top of him.

"Hi" Sergi said shyly and Marc couldn't help but slightly laugh at how cute Sergi was being. Marc ran his hand through Sergi's hair and couldn't keep the smile that was plastered on his face.

"Get up lovers we've got a holiday to get to" Gerard shouted walking past the two guys on the floor. Sergi's cheeks started to go red from being embarrassed at what just happened. Sergi then jumped up off of Marc and then pulled Marc up as well. Marc placed his lips onto Sergi's not even caring with how was around. It was only a little peck but still made Sergi go even more red.

"Let's go, Gerard will kill us if we hold back his holiday anymore" Marc said grabbing Sergi's bags for him and then walking out towards the door where the cars were for all of the guys. They walked towards the cars where all the guys were waiting. It was a time away from home with just the guys. No wives, girlfriends or kids. Just the guys.

Sergi was stood in front of the mirror just sorting out his hair when Marc came up from behind him.

"Hey" Sergi said stopping his hands from where they were in his hair. Marc grabbed his hands and moved them from his hair so Sergi couldn't sort it out any longer.

"Your hair looks fine" Marc said kissing up the side of Sergi's neck. Sergi tilted his head to the side to give Marc some more room but as soon as he done that Marc moved away. A whine left Sergi's lips and Sergi tried moving back towards Marc but Marc had moved too far away.

"Come on Sergi we've got to leave" Marc said walking out of the door. Sergi sighed but followed Marc out of the door to the club that they were going to go to with the other guys.

Sergi was on the dance floor dancing with some random guy. Sergi wasn't drunk so he knew what he was doing. He was doing it to get Marc's attention. It wasn't his best idea but all night Marc has just ignoring Sergi. When Sergi tried speaking to him Marc just blew him off and spoke to someone else. So Sergi decided to get the attention back on him by dancing with another guy.

Sergi kept looking at Marc as he was dancing and he saw Marc just staring at him. Jaw tight and not even acknowledging the others who were talking to him. A smirk came across Sergi's face knowing Marc's attention was fully on him. 

After some time of dancing with a random guy Marc actually got up and off of his seat and walked straight towards Sergi. He pulled Sergi off of the guy and straight into his own chest and started dancing with him.

"You don't dance like that with anyone else only me." Marc said into Sergi's ear. Sergi removed his face from Marc's neck and looked straight into Marc's eyes and Sergi could see the jealousy through them.

"I love you" Sergi stated not looking away from Marc's intense gaze.

"I love you too" Marc said moving closer to Sergi's lips so he could capture them in a kiss. 

"Let's go back to the hotel because I have a problem that needs sorting out" Marc said onto Sergi's lips pushing his lower half onto him as well so Sergi could feel the problem. Sergi giggled slightly then when he felt it he moaned slightly. Marc grabbed his wrist tightly and pulled him straight out of the club not talking to any of the guys or letting them know where he was going. It was only a short walk back to the hotel but felt like lifetime at a time like this.

"I love you so much" Marc said trapping Sergi between himself and the wall once they made it back to the hotel room. Marc then attacked Sergi's lips in a passionate kiss. Sergi pulled away when he needed to get more air.

"I love you too" Sergi finally said when he got the chance but as soon as he said it Marc's lips were back on his. Sergi could tell by the way that Marc was kissing him that Marc was slightly jealous of what happened. It wasn't Sergi's fault but Marc was still jealous at how close that guy was to Sergi and Sergi not actually doing anything.

Marc finally let Sergi out from being trapped between himself an the door. He however pulled Sergi towards the bed not letting him go. Sergi fell backwards onto the bed and Marc moved on top of him. Marc kissed Sergi on the lips again moving his tongue into Sergi's mouth whilst Marc's hands moved all over Sergi's body missing the part that Sergi wanted the hands most.

"Marc" Sergi whined wanting to get on with it because he knew that somebody would knock on the door sooner or later so that they could check on them because Marc left in a real hurry. Marc didn't speed up though. He stopped moving his hands and just kissed Sergi. Sergi started moving trying to get Marc's hands to were he actually wanted them. After some time of teasing Marc finally took pity on Sergi moving his hands to where Sergi wanted them most.

"You're so beautiful" Marc said slowly moving his hands up and down the inside of Sergi's thighs teasing him badly. Sergi couldn't help but let out the small moans and whimpers that were leaving his mouth. Marc could tell that Sergi was close by the way his body was reacting and the noises coming out from his mouth even though Marc hadn't touched Sergi in the place he was most responsive. Marc pulled his hand away and whines left Sergi's mouth from wanting the hand back on him.

"Shhhh" Marc said briefly kissing Sergi on the lips.

"I need to get the lube before we do anything else" Marc said slowly getting off of Sergi so he could go to the suitcase and grab the lube. Marc quickly got back onto the bed and covered Sergi once again with his own body. A sigh of relief left Sergi's mouth when the warmth of Marc's body covered Sergi's. 

Marc once again kissed Sergi. It was a messy kiss. Both fighting for dominance with their tongues which Marc ended up winning. There teeth clashing together but they couldn't care less at this moment in time. Without braking the kiss Marc grabbed the lube and spread it over his fingers. Slowly Marc moved his fingers over Sergi's hole. Not pushing any fingers past the rim only moving them over the hole. Sergi bucked his hips up trying to get some fiction but it didn't work so Sergi just settled back on the bed knowing he couldn't speed this up. Marc was the only one who could.

Finally after some time Marc pushed one finger past the rim but just kept it there not moving it.

"Marc please..." Sergi whined pulling away for Marc's lips wanting to get on with what they planned. Marc didn't verbally but he moved his finger so Sergi knew he understood what he wanted.

Marc finally started to move the finger and Sergi wouldn't help but let out the little whimpers that left his mouth. Marc added a second finger with the first and started to move them around trying to find Sergi's special spot. Since they have been together like this a lot it didn't take Marc a long time to find it. The whimpers had turned into proper moans and Marc's mouth was kissing and licking all over Sergi's exposed neck. Not long after Marc added the second finger and spreading them out he could add a third.

"Please Marc... Please... Just Please" Sergi whined. Marc kissed Sergi and removed his fingers which caused Sergi to whimper at the loss. Marc quickly grabbed the lube again and lubed up his dick. Marc looked into Sergi's eyes and Sergi was looking back at him with those lust filled eyes which still had love covering them. The jealousy had left Marc's body now knowing it was just him and Sergi. 

Marc lined up his dick and pushed into him slowly not breaking the kiss that he initiated once again. Marc bottomed out and stayed still not wanting to hurt Sergi in anyway.

"Move... God please move" Sergi said trying to get Marc to move on his own. Marc's thrusts started off slow but quickly got faster. The only noises that could be heard in the room was Sergi's load moans and skin slapping. Occasionally you would also hear Marc. 

"Marc... Marc... I'm so close" Sergi said breathlessly barely getting those words out of his mouth. Marc grabbed Sergi's dick and started to move his hand in time with his thrusts. The moans coming faster and louder as Sergi came on Marc's hand. The tightness became overwhelming and after a couple of more thrusts Marc let go. 

Marc stayed inside Sergi for a couple more minutes till he eventually pulled out. Sergi whined but cuddled into Marc.

"Serg I've got to clean us up okay?" Marc said quietly into Sergi's ears. Sergi just mumbled something incoherently but did move so Marc could go to the bathroom an get something to clean them both up with. 

When Marc came back he saw Sergi cuddling up to the cover and the pillows. Marc quickly cleaned him up and threw whatever he grabbed onto the floor somewhere else so he could get into the bed as quickly as possible. He then moved Sergi so he could place him under the covers so he would be warmer. Marc smiled at Sergi and placed himself under the cover. Sergi immediately turned himself towards the warmth and Marc instinctually pulled Sergi closer and put his arm around him. Hands not leaving some part of Sergi's body. A hum of content left Sergi's mouth and both of them fell asleep well they were both asleep till Gerard and the others came into there room to wake them up. 

 

At 3 in the morning.


	9. Toby Alderweireld/Jan Vertonghen

As soon as the final whistle had been blown Toby shook hands with the other team as quickly as he could do he could go back into the tunnel and find Jan. When the injury occurred Toby didn't have the time to ask Jan how he was because he was injured himself and before he knew it they were taking him off and everyone was surrounding him. As far as Toby could tell the injury was pretty bad. Toby had also felt responsible for it because him and Jan were going after the ball at the same time. He wasn't sure if it was his fault or the keepers but Toby still felt responsible.

"Go to him Toby" Hugo said patting him on the back knowing the only thing going through his head was Jan. Toby tried to give his captain a grateful smile but it didn't really come out like that. As soon as Hugo said he could go to Jan Toby ran off of the pitch and straight towards the tunnel. Nobody tried to stop him because they all knew where he was going.

Toby made it to the medical room and slammed the door open and there sat Jan on a chair. Jan was the only one and looked startled by Toby slamming the door open. Nothing was said between the two as Toby looked over Jan injuries.

"I'm so sorry" Toby managed to eventually get out already chocking up at how much pain Jan was in because of him. He knew it was a part of football but it wasn't meant to be you hurting your own team member.

"It's not your fault Toby" Jan managed to get out even through the tissue he had over his nose to stop the bleeding even though it probably had stopped by now. The medic had left the room to go and get something but apparently they got help up because Jan has been waiting a while for him to come back.

"It is. I shouldn't have gone for the ball. I should've known that you were going to go for it and because of me you're in pain" Toby whined. Jan knew that no matter how much he assured Toby that it wasn't his fault and that he was fine Toby would still worry. Jan decided to put the tissue down and held his arms out so Toby could come into them. Toby instantly complied and went into Jan's arms. Jan's hand instantly went into Toby's hair and he started running his fingers through it. Toby hated when people played with his hair because it takes him ages to get it that perfect but when Jan does it Toby doesn't mind it as much he finds it comforting. 

When Jan was just holding Toby the medic finally made it back to the room and asked Toby to go back to the locker room so he could properly check Jan out without any distractions. Toby huffed and Jan kissed Toby's cheek and pushed him towards the door.

"Go and change and then come back" Jan told Toby knowing that Toby really didn't want to leave Jan alone for any reason. Toby sighed and left the room quieter then how he entered it. Toby slowly walked to the changing room which were near enough silent as he entered the home one. All of the guys were bummed out and even though they were still in it because they could pull it back next leg they all knew that there performance wasn't great. Toby didn't even look at the rest of the team he went straight to his place and got changed as quickly as he could. As he was changing Hugo walked up to him.

"How is he?" Hugo asked.

"Injured" was all Toby said making it clear that he didn't want to make conversation. Hugo left him alone knowing it was best if he did he would just ask the medics about it later. Toby finally finished changing and grabbed his and Jan's bags so that they could go home as soon as the medics were done with him. 

Toby made his way back to the room Jan was in and he saw the medic prodding around to see where it hurt. Toby just stood in the doorway not wanting to intrude if this would help Jan.

"Okay, you can go home but I want you to come in tomorrow so I can check it out." The medic said to Jan after what seemed like an eternity to Toby. Jan shook the medics hand and walked towards the door putting his arm around Toby as he reached him.

"Let's go home yeah" Jan said knowing that's all Toby wanted. Toby just wanted to sit on the sofa watching a film and cuddling into Jan. Toby just nodded his head. 

When they got home Toby placed their bags on the floor and pulled Jan towards the sofa.

"I love you" Jan said into Toby's hair.

"I love you too and I'm sorry" Toby replied.

"It wasn't your fault" Jan sighed hoping that Toby would get that through his head.

"It may not be but I'm going to make it up to you" Toby said getting up from the sofa so he could get some food. An idea came into Jan's mind. If Toby wanted to make it up to Jan, Jan would have some fun with this.

"You know if you want to make it up to me-" Jan started as Toby returned from the kitchen.

"What?" Toby asked. Jan just winked and looked downwards hoping Toby would get the idea. A whine came from Toby's lips and Jan just chuckled. 

"I'm joking. Well at the moment I am but you could just come and cuddle me" Jan said and a smile came to Toby's lips. Toby instantly went to Jan and cuddled into him. Toby would make it up to Jan since he has to miss a couple of games and Toby will make it worth his time.


	10. Leroy Sané/Raheem Sterling

"Game day!" Leroy shouted to wake Raheem up early. To early for Raheem but since it was game day there was no way he could go back to sleep with Leroy this excited. He understood why he was excited though today was the day that they could win the league. It was in there own hands. Nobody else, other then Brighton, had a say in whether City would win the league or not.

"I know Leroy, you've been on about this day for weeks." Raheem somehow said through his tired state. Leroy however was as energetic as ever at whatever time in the morning it was and knowing Leroy it would be something ridiculous. Leroy sighed when he realised that Raheem wasn't getting out of bed so he decided to use his plan B.

"Leroy" Raheem shouted as he felt a big lump fall on top of him with great force. Leroy couldn't help himself but start to laugh. Raheem tried to keep a straight face but with Leroy laughing like that it was near impossible so a smile started to pull itself over Raheem's lips.

"Get off of me" Raheem said wriggling around hoping Leroy would move.

"Will you get out of bed if I move?" Leroy asked looking up to Raheem. Raheem sighed knowing it would be the only way to actually breathe again so he nodded his head. Leroy grinned and jumped off of Raheem and stood by the bed waiting to Raheem to get off of it. Raheem grabbed his phone and looked at the time.

"It's 5:30 in the fricking morning Leroy. Why the hell do I have to get up? None of the guys will be up and breakfast won't be ready till later." Raheem whined. They were currently in a hotel in Brighton because it was easier to travel last night then today.

"You promised" Leroy pouted. Raheem sighed and grabbed his hand pulling him down onto the bed. Raheem placed his arm around Leroy so he couldn't leave and he kissed his temple leaving his lips there. Raheem closed his eyes hoping to get some more sleep before he would actually have to get up. Leroy was wriggling around so much that Raheem started to draw shapes on his arm knowing that always calmed him down and made him more tired. 

"It's game day. I'm too excited I can't sleep" Leroy yawned already falling asleep in Raheem's arms. Raheem didn't reply knowing that if he did Leroy would continue talking till they had to leave.

After a few minutes Raheem felt Leroy's breathing even out so he knew that he was finally asleep so Raheem knew it was his chance to go back to sleep as well.

At 8am Raheem's alarm started to go off and Leroy was up straight away pushing Raheem to get up straight away. Raheem would never know how Leroy had the ability to get straight out of bed when he has just woken up because he has to lay in bed for around 30 minutes before he can even think about getting up.

"Come on" Raheem said getting out of bed so he could shower before going down for breakfast. A shower would also wake him up a bit which he really needed. A huge smile took over Leroy's face and he chased after Raheem into the bathroom. He couldn't wait for the celebrations that there would be tonight, hopefully.

On the way to the stadium Pep told the team what the starting line up would be. This was the latest that Pep has released the line up in a while, probably because it was a must win game so he had to think about it for longer. Leroy smiled when he heard Raheem was starting but unfortunately Leroy wasn't starting Mahrez was starting instead. Leroy was disappointed that he wasn't starting in the final game of the season and he didn't even know if he would get subbed on but Mahrez hasn't played many games recently and Leroy had played a few so Leroy knew it was right for Mahrez to start.

Leroy was on the bench with some of the other guys hoping the the boys on the pitch could get some sort of result. They had the Liverpool game up on one of their phones so they could keep a check on that score. At the ... minute Mané scored in the Liverpool game so Liverpool were top of the league. 

"Still a lot of time left" Leroy said and the other guys nodded there heads not even worrying about it yet knowing they had enough time to win this game. Nerves were still running through Leroy even though he knew that there was enough time for Man City to score at least one goal but the nerves got worse in the 27th minute when Brighton scored from a corner. 

"For gods sake" Leroy shouted as he watched the Brighton fans celebrate.

"Come on Raz" he said under his breath hoping Raheem could get them to equalise. Fate had apparently heard him because not even a minute after kick off Agüero equalised. One more goal, one more till we retain the title Leroy thought. The time seemed to be going slowly on both games because of everything that was at stake. 10 minutes after Agüero scored his equaliser Laporte scored a goal to make them go ahead. Leroy was shouting and screaming knowing that if they kept this lead they would win the league. 

Not much happened after that goal an half time can relatively quickly. Leroy made his way to Raheem and Raheem placed his arm around Leroy and they walked into the changing rooms like that.

"You know I would prefer you to be on that pitch with me so I could celebrate with you when you or I score a goal" Raheem said kissing Leroy on the cheek. Leroy didn't know what to say he knew that he would love to be on the pitch with Raheem but he couldn't be mad because they were winning.

"Maybe I will get subbed on" Leroy said hopefully but he knew it was very unlikely now that they were 2-1 up and they still had the FA cup final next week. Raheem didn't say anything just hugged Leroy. They didn't listen to the half-time talk they just stayed in there own little world.

The guys ran back onto the pitch for the final 45 minutes and Leroy made his way back to the bench where he would probably spend the next 45 minutes cheering on Raheem. The game continued on uneventfully until the 63rd minute when Mahrez scored to make the score go to 3-1. When he scored Leroy knew he wasn't going to get onto the pitch now but he didn't mind he just wanted Raheem to score a goal now. A goal that could beat Kompany's goal against Leicester. Who's Leroy kidding no goal could be better then that. A defender getting it top bins when everyone told him not to shoot. Leroy still couldn't believe that he got it in.

"4-1" Leroy heard someone shout and Leroy's head shot up to see who scored. He hoped it was Raheem. Wait no he didn't Raheem wouldn't be happy that he wasn't watching. Lucky for Leroy it was Gündogan who scored. Leroy was still hoping that with the remaining 18 minutes Raheem would score. They should've won the league by now because there was no way for Brighton to catch up, well they shouldn't, and the only thing that could top it off would be for Raheem to score. 

Leroy watched as the time slowly neared 90 minutes and ever since there 4th goal Leroy has been paying very close attention just so he wouldn't miss anything. When the whistle blew everyone jumped up they had won the league for the second season in a row. Leroy hugged the guys on the bench but instantly his eyes were searching for Raheem. Once he finally found him he couldn't stop himself he ran straight to Raheem and straight into his arms. Leroy hugged him so tightly that he didn't want Raheem to let go of him.

"We won Raz we won for the second year" Leroy said into his ear in disbelief. Raheem just hugged him back tightly still in disbelief that the won the league again. He couldn't lie he did feel a bit bad for the Liverpool boys knowing how it felt to be so close to the title and miss out on it. He was there for the 2013/14 season when it happened for them last time.

"I know" Raheem said pulling away from Leroy so it wouldn't look suspicious for how long they were hugging for. The both celebrated with all of the guys till they made it back to the changing room and Raheem pulled Leroy into him and kissed him. Raheem knew that they couldn't do this for long because the guys would soon be recording their win from the changing rooms but it would be so long until he could kiss Leroy next.

"I love you" Raheem said. Leroy's smile changed from a huge one to a shy one like it always did when Raheem said 'I love you' or compliments him in any way. Raheem slowly stroked Leroy's face both in there own little worlds together until John stones screamed in Raheem's ear and Raheem jumped back and so did Leroy.

"I thought I would tell you that the rest of the guys are coming in to celebrate now and will be recording and I don't think you want this to get out" John said walking away from them. Raheem sighed and quickly kissed Leroy's lips.

"Just wait till we are alone" Raheem whispered in Leroy's ear and Raheem and never seen Leroy become so shy but so excited at once.


	11. Trent Alexander-Arnold/Andy Robertson

All morning they haven't spoke to each other. The nerves were taking over. Everything that thy have ever believed in comes down to today. It comes down to fate, whether Manchester City win or not. They've worked so hard and it's coming down to whether fate wants them to win or not.

Tent was sat on the coach next to Andy and his leg wouldn't stop moving. It was the most important match of the season and it wasn't even in there hands. All they can do is focus on the game they have to play and hope that Brighton get some kind of result which is not impossible but highly unlikely. Nothing is impossible with football as they have found out from the game on Tuesday. Andy placed his hand on Trent's leg to stop him bouncing it and hopefully calm his nerves a little bit.

"Everything will be fine" Andy said because he knew that if he didn't calm Trent's nerves he would be a mess during the whole of the wolves game and probably mess up. Andy knew they had to be on there best because if Brighton did get a result but they didn't all the guys would be kicking themselves.

"I know, I know anything is possible but the premier league is the one thing I want most. All Liverpool fans want the premier league and that we were so close and for it to come down to fate. I don't like it. I just don't like it Andy." Trent said. Andy knew how much winning the premier league would mean to mainly Trent as he grew up as a Liverpool fan and never seeing them lift the trophy but being so close.

"If we don't win it this year we will get it next year" Andy replied hoping Trent would be happy with the answer but he probably knew that it wouldn't be good enough. 

"We have said that every year but we never have" Trent whined. Andy sighed trying to think of a good answer that Trent would actually accept which is hard because Trent is like a little kid and will keep asking questions or he would find the slightest flaw with it.

"Just focus on what we are doing and not any other team. Don't focus on what we can win just focus on getting these points" Andy ended up saying as he placed his arm around Trent. He was hoping Hendo was listening because he was the person who could calm Trent down the most.

"Trent remember I was on the team when 2014 happened. That was the closest we were to lifting the trophy in years and it slipped through our fingers. If you don't calm your nerves and focus on our game you will be the one slipping and throwing the game away." Hendo ended up saying hoping to shut Trent up knowing that he could go on for hours. Trent just nodded his head accepting what Hendo had just told him. The rest of the ride was quiet from Trent's side once Henderson had talked to him. It finally set in Trent's head that he couldn't change what happened in the other game so can only focus on the game he's in. 

Andy sighed as he could still tell Trent was worrying so he grabbed his hand tightly and didn't let go knowing little reassurances like this was what Trent needed. He felt Trent relax a little bit and he knew that by the time the game comes around in a few hours Trent's head will be in the game and e will be up for it.

In the 18th they watched Mané put the ball in the back of the net. 

"Come On" Trent screamed running to celebrate with the team. He was guessing that they were top of the league at the moment from the fans reaction. He hadn't heard any disappointment from them yet which is a good thing but he also hasn't heard them celebrate from Brighton scoring.

The next thing he heard from the fans was cheering and screaming. He didn't want to make assumptions but he was guessing that Brighton scored from that reaction. The reaction didn't last long though but Trent didn't pay any attention to the fans knowing that they can't change the score on the other game only on this game so they have to make sure they will win this game. So he had to keep focus which was harder than it sounds.

Wolves kept pushing at them trying to get a goal but luckily someone was in the box getting the balls away and Alisson was pulling off brilliant saves for them. Without him this season Trent actually wouldn't know where Liverpool would be. Not this close to the title that was sure. But luckily for Liverpool as Wolves were pushing them to the point where Liverpool nearly concede the half-time whistle blew. 

Trent went straight over to Andy near enough as an instinct. He nearly always made his way to Andy at half-time and full-time if he wanted reassurance. The only other person he would go to would be Hendo if Andy was injured or not playing. Andy made his way through the tunnel as he felt a presence behind him. He knew it was Trent and he wanted to be close to him without being suspicious and his way of doing it was to follow Andy closely like he was a lost puppy. Andy continued to make his way to the tunnel but as soon as he was in the tunnel his arm wrapped around Trent's waist pulling to the changing rooms. 

Even though Trent's locker wasn't anywhere near Andy's he still made Trent sit next to him knowing that Trent would be better with Andy next to him. Andy grabbed Trent's hand and started to draw shapes on the back of it. It was a calming gesture and made Trent release a bit of tension that he was feeling from the first half. Yeah they were one-nil up but there's performance wasn't very convincing and Wolves could've scored so there were lucky to be ahead.

"What's been happening out there. It's like you guys don't want the title I know you guys are winning but that's not good enough." Klopp said to them. Trent wasn't paying attention as he knew what Klopp was going to say and he was only focusing on Andy's touch right now.

"Just letting you know that it's 2-1 to man city at the moment. Even though they are winning Brighton could pull back so I want you guys to continue to play your best." Klopp ended his speech. The guys just nodded and made there way back onto the field to play the second half and hopefully keep there lead for the final 45 minutes.

"Everything will be fine I promise you" Andy whispered as a walked past Trent his hand lingering on his back longer then it should have been so hopefully nobody noticed. Trent nodded in reply not really wanting to speak about the game and how everything will be fine.

The second half of the match went okay Trent guesses. They didn't concede which was good and Mané scored a second but unfortunately Brighton didn't manage to pull a result against Man city so with 97 points they were second. Every other season, except last and this one, 97 points would have been enough to win the league and yet they didn't.

They walked around the stadium clapping the fans who have been amazing for them this season. Cheering them on and actually giving them faith that they could win the season. Unfortunately they couldn't do it for them this season. The closest that they have been to winning a title slipped through there fingers again.

"I love you" Andy said into Trent's ear as they made there way back into the changing rooms knowing what Trent was thinking. Trent just leaned back onto Andy like it was a normal thing. Trent hardly ever said it back but Andy always knew that he did love him.

"So close" Trent whimpered not being able to get over the fact that they were so close but still couldn't get his head around that they didn't win. Andy just sighed and pulled Trent even closer to him if that was even possible.

"We can still win on the 1st of June. All we have to do it beat Spurs" Andy said hoping to give Trent some faith that they can win a trophy this season still.

"Yeah, yeah champions league. As long as it doesn't go as bad as last year." Trent said trying to get a small laugh out of himself. Andy just chuckled and kissed Trent hoping that would get the message across that he believed that it would go differently. It had to go differently.


	12. Jesse Lingard/Marcus Rashford

It was the time of year when all club football stops for a couple of weeks so players can go and play for national team if they get called up. The season hasn't long began but they already get a break. This time for the England team both Marcus and Jesse had got called up together.

They had made a plan so Joshua could stay with Jesse's parents when him and Marcus were away and couldn't look after him. They had figured out with both sets of parents that if they both get called up they could look after Josh. This had all been going to plan until Jesse's parents called up saying that they couldn't look after him because an emergency had came up.

Marcus had already left for the training camp and Jesse had waited behind for his parents. He was on the sofa with all of his bags and Josh was playing with his toys in front of him when he got the phone call from his parents. Jesse just said that it was okay and called near enough everyone else he knew to see if they could look after him unfortunately none of them called. Jesse had to come up with an option and quick if he wanted to go to the training camp.

"Hey Gareth, can I ask you something?" Jesse asked over the phone after a while knowing that this was his only option now in such a short amount of time if he also wanted to play for the national team this time around.

"Yes, what is it?" Gareth replied knowing that Jesse should already be on his way to the training camp with Marcus but he couldn't hear any traffic and he could hear Jesse's son in the background so he knew that it must have something to do with that.

"Would it be possible for me to bring Josh into the camp with us because my parents have become busy with something so can't look after and everybody else that I know already have plans at such short notice and this was the only plan I had left unless I just don't go to the training camp" Jesse rambled on. He knew he was rambling a load and probably including things that didn't even matter but Jesse didn't really care.

"You can bring him I will make sure someone can be with him when both you and Marcus are training and when there is a game." Gareth said cutting Jesse off knowing that Jesse could end up talking for hours on end of he didn't.

"Okay, thank you" Jesse said hanging up the phone so he could get Josh's stuff packed and call and uber so that they could get to the training ground. Jesse also had to let Marcus know what was happening before he freaks out.

 **Jesse:** Something came up with my parents so I have to bring Josh to the training camp  
 **Marcus** : Okay I'll meet you by the entrance to help you. Txt me when your near also bring nice clothes for Josh not the horrible ones you like picking. AND REMEMBER A TOOTHBRUSH FOR HIM AND YOU  
 **Jesse:** Fine. Love you  
 **Marcus:** Love you too

"Come on bud lets get your stuff ready" Jesse said standing up.

"Why?" Josh asked. He has got to the stage where he asks why at everything even if there's no answer for it.

"Because you're coming to the training camp with me and daddy" Jesse said starting to walk up the stairs slowly making sure that Josh was following him and wouldn't fall down the stairs.

"See daddy" Josh said getting excited over seeing Marcus.

"Yeah soon but we need to pack some clothes and toys for you" Jesse said grabbing Josh's bag for when they go away. Josh was running around his bedroom throwing random stuff into his bag but Jesse couldn't complain he was doing the same and not even watching what they were putting in there. All he knew was that Marcus would not be happy with the state of the bag or the bedroom for that matter.

"Is that everything?" Jesse asked Josh knowing that Josh would have a better chance at remembering everything then Jesse does. Josh nodded his head and sat on Jesse's lap waiting for them to go.

"Then let's go the car is downstairs"

After a long and somewhat painful drive Jesse's uber pulled up outside of the training centre. Through the whole drive Josh kept asking how long till they saw Marcus and and one point he threw a tantrum because he couldn't see Marcus. Jesse thanked the driver for dropping them here and grabbed Josh and helped him out of the car.

"Are you ready to see daddy and our friends?" Jesse asked Josh once he got all of there bags with help from the uber driver. Josh nodded is head and put out his hands for Jesse to pick him up knowing that out of both of his parents Jesse would be the one to pick him up. He knew how to push both of his parents and which ones would do what for him. He knew Jesse was the one who would let him get away with more. Jesse just sighed and put down the bags that were in his hands and picked Josh up. Once he was sure that Josh wasn't going to fall out of his arms he picked up the bag with his boots in to give to Josh so he could carry them because they weren't that heavy so he should be able to manage. Jesse managed to pick up most of the other bags but the driver picked up some bags to help Jesse as well.

"Thank you" Jesse said to the guy as he placed the bags down on the floor. The guy nodded is head and made his way to his car. Jesse grabbed the boots out of Josh's hands so he could pass them to the kit man.

"Jess you need to stop picking him up he's big enough to walk around by himself" Marcus sighed when he walked into the room seeing Josh in Jesse's arms.

"It's not my fault he has some kind of hold on me maybe he was magic powers" Jesse said placing Josh on the floor so Marcus couldn't complain about it anymore and because of the look Marcus was giving him. Marcus sometimes didn't believe that Jesse was 5 years older then him especially when he acted like this.

"Come on" Marcus said grabbing some of the bags to help Jesse. Jesse picked up the remaining bags and followed Marcus to there room with Josh in front of them.

"Jesse" Jesse heard from behind him as he made his way down to the hang out area with Josh and Marcus. He turned around at the call of his name and he saw Trent running towards him. Trent jumped on him but luckily Jesse managed to get his balance so he didn't fall over.

"Come on let's play Fifa" Trent said racing off towards the room where they all hang out. Josh saw this as a game though and chased after Trent as fast as his little legs will let him.

"Children all of them" Jesse said laughing at Trent but quickly changed his mind as he chased after them both.

"Yeah like you" Marcus said under his breath walking after all three of them.

Marcus and Jesse had both stayed back talking to each other and a couple of the other guys whilst Josh was running around and having fun with the other guys. Jesse was trying to figure out what game they were playing however he had no luck with it. Luckily the guys were making Josh tired with all the running around because it should make it easier to get him to sleep in a hour or so.

After a hour or so Marcus decided it was time to get Josh ready for bed because it was nearing 8o'clock and that was later then when Josh normally went to bed at home.

"Come on Josh, it's time for bed" Marcus said to him standing up getting ready to go up to there room. Jesse followed his actions by also standing up. They watched as Joshua started to whine hoping to stay up a little bit longer. Josh turned his face to Jesse knowing that he would be the one to allow him to stay up longer but the look on Marcus' face gave Jesse the impression that he won't budge so just tell Josh to come with them.

"Come on Josh you can play with them tomorrow" Jesse said to him which made him pout but follow Marcus towards there room.

Jesse fell back onto the bed ready to go to sleep even if it was still quite early because he felt like it was an exhausting day. Jesse had closed his eyes to 'rest' them.

"Jesse" Marcus called from the bathroom which made Jesse jump and fall off of the bed.

"Coming" Jesse said scrambling to get up off the floor. He walked to the bathroom where Josh was sat on the toilet seat with Marcus' phone watching a video on YouTube and Marcus was frantically looking through the bags in the bathroom obviously looking for something.

"What are you looking for?" Jesse asked.

"My toothbrush so I can brush my teeth" Josh answered looking up to Jesse.

"I reminded you to bring the toothbrush and what's the one thing you forgot. I can't believe you forgot Josh's toothbrush. God next time I'm staying with him so if this happens I can pack everything." Marcus said slowly getting more and more annoyed.

"Calm down its fine" Jesse said kissing Marcus. It was only a slow short kiss but it was enough to calm Marcus down a bit.

"Let him use my toothbrush then we can buy another tomorrow" Jesse said to him and Marcus nodded his head. Slowly Jesse pulled away from Marcus so he could walk back out of the bathroom and so Marcus could continue to get Josh ready for bed.

After a couple of minutes in the bathroom Josh and Marcus both walked out and immediately made there way to the bed where Jesse was sat with one of Josh's bedtime stories getting ready to read it. Jesse ended up reading the story but half way through it Josh was asleep as the tiring day of travelling and the guys had warn him out.

"I love you" Marcus said kissing Jesse.

"And I love you" Marcus then said kissing Josh's forehead.

"And we love you" Jesse said quickly kissing Josh's forehead then Marcus.

"Can't believe you forgot the toothbrush even though reminded you" Marcus said after a couple minutes of silence.

"Shut up and find us a film to watch" Jesse said back to him trying not to laugh.


	13. Jesse Lingard/Marcus Rashford

"Are you even listening to me Jesse?" Marcus asked when he stood in front o where Jesse was playing the game. He has been playing the game for hours and the house was a mess with Jesse's stuff. Marcus has asked Jesse a number of times to pick his stuff up and Jesse still hasn't done it. It was starting to annoy Marcus with how messy Jesse was. He will admit he wasn't the cleanest person but at least it wasn't all scattered around the floor.

"Jesse" Marcus shouted pulling the controller out of his hands so Jesse would actually stop and listen because apparently standing in front of the screen wasn't enough.

"What?" Jesse replied getting irritated.

"Why can't you listen to a single thing I say?" Marcus asked not understanding how it was hard to listen and do what they asked. It doesn't take long only a few minutes out of your day but according to Jesse it was the hardest thing to do in the world.

"I do! You asked me to clean up my stuff and I said in a minute." Jesse said trying to get back the controller to resume the game.

"You said in a minute 3 hours ago" Marcus said to him raising his voice slightly towards the end of the sentence. He flung his arms around to emphasise what he was saying.

"All you do is whine" Jesse complained not even thinking about what he was saying completely.

"Is this how little you think of me?" Marcus asked in disbelief.

"Why are you getting so angry?" Jesse asked already being able to tell Marcus was getting at get just because of his facial expressions.

"I have a right to be angry!" 

"Are you going to cry now?" Jesse asked in a mocking tone. He knew he shouldn't have said that and he should shut up before he says anything else but he couldn't. He could see the tears prickling at the corners of Marcus' eyes but he wouldn't let them fall.

"Leave. Leave right now!" Marcus said pointing to the door. His voice cracked half way through the sentence showing how much the words were hurting him.

"You're so pathetic" Jesse said to him not even blinking an eye at the hurt that flashed through Marcus face. Marcus couldn't control himself and knew he had to get Jesse out of the house before he broke down.

"Pack your shit and go. Get the fuck out of my sight" Marcus shouted at him. Tears were brimming at the corners of his eyes because he was becoming so angry. Jesse just scoffed at him and made the way to the bedroom to pack some clothes. Marcus just stood in the living room not even want to watch Jesse pack his bags. He heard Jesse walk down the stair but he didn't look up at him until he heard the front door slam shut.

Marcus slouched down onto the floor as soon as he heard the door shut. All he wanted to do was get Jesse to actually clean up his own mess not to start an argument like this. Marcus let the tears fall. The things that Jesse said to him hurt more then anything. I guess what they say is true everything comes out in an argument. Marcus didn't even bother cleaning the house he just went to the sofa and pulled the blanket around him so he could go to sleep and blank out the world and not think about what had just happened.

When Jesse slammed the door shut he made his way to his car and just started driving. He didn't want to think about what had just happened he wanted to go to a place where he could clear his mind. He found this secluded area where he just sat looking into the distance at random things. Jesse knew he should apologise for what he said to Marcus. He literally called him a whiney crybaby and pathetic. The pride Jesse held though wouldn't let him apologise even though he knew he should. He just had to hope when he sees Marcus tomorrow the pride would go so he could apologise.

The next day Jesse and Marcus both entered training by themselves which immediately caught the attention of everyone else because they always come together. They didn't say anything about it just guessing one of them had something to do before training. It got more and more obvious that something was wrong throughout the training session. It began with when they got asked to get into partners Jesse and Marcus both asked other people when they usually pair together. It became even more obvious at lunch when they say nowhere near each other. Marcus was sat with the guys he normally sat with and Jesse sat else where. The whole team knew something was up with them but nobody dared to ask.

"I hate you so much" Marcus shouted which caught everyone's attention when they were changing but he didn't care. What Jesse said to him yesterday hurt him so much. He just turned around and walked out of the locker room leaving it in a deathly silence. Jesse just looked at the door ignoring everyone else's stare hoping Marcus would walk back through the door. All of this started because Jesse wouldn't pick up his stuff. The guy Jesse loved most just shouted at him that he hates him in front of everyone. He walked out of that door and possibly out of Jesse's life that doesn't include football.

Paul was the first one to move. Obviously being close to both Jesse and Marcus he would probably be the one that they go to. He walked towards Jesse and just stood in front of him. Not saying a word to him just hoping Jesse would say something to him. Jesse just sat there starring at the door. After a few moment Paul placed his hand on Jesse's shoulder and Jesse flinched not expecting Paul to place his hand on him. Jesse looked up and Paul saw his eyes were filling with tears. He knew that whatever happened between Marcus and Jesse that it wasn't good.

Paul grabbed his own bag and Jesses bag and pulled Jesse up. He decided to take Jesse to his mums knowing that his family where on holiday right know and if something did happen between Jesse and Marcus, Jesse would go to his parents house. He got Jesse into his car and drove. Paul knew where about Jesse's mum lives so he would drive that way and then ask Jesse for directions when they get closer.

"I said things too him things that I didn't mean. They hurt him. I could see it in his eyes he tried not to let it show but I saw it all and I didn't stop I kept saying things that made it worse." Jesse eventually said to Paul when they were both sat down in the front room. Paul nodded his head taking in all of what Jesse said. He had no clue what led to Jesse saying those things or what even Jesse said but he knew he had to give him advice. Advice that would hopefully help him.

"You've got to talk to him and apologise." Paul said and Jesse gave him a look.

"He doesn't want to talk to me. You heard what he said" Jesse said looking dejected. Paul sighed.

"Go to his house and talk to him. If he doesn't want to talk to you then don't make him but apologise so he knows your sorry about it" Paul said. Jesse nodded his head and stood up.

"Thanks, for helping me and not taking anyone's side " Jesse said walking out of the door and leaving Paul sat there on the sofa in his mums house. He knew Paul would leave when he wanted and he gave Paul the key earlier which he still has so he can lock the house up when he's done.

Jesse swallowed his pride and knocked on the door where Marcus lives. Now alone since he asked Jesse to leave. He knew he had a key but he didn't really want to use it and intrude. Jesse stood there anticipating when Marcus would open the door. He was also trying to figure out what he would say. He knew he had to apologise but he had no clue what he would say. Paul had told him to speak from the heart and don't plan it out beforehand because it would ruin it. Jesse wasn't so sure but Paul insisted he does that so that's what he is doing. 

Jesse saw Marcus open the door and his breath got caught in his throat. Marcus was stood there in a pair of shorts and was shirtless. Jesse has saw him shirtless a number of times but for some reason this time it got to him. Marcus just looked at him waiting for Jesse to say something. Jesse shook his head and looked up and met Marcus' eyes for the first time since there argument.

"Can we talk?" Jesse asked. Marcus nodded and moved out of the way so Jesse could come into the house. Marcus closed the door behind Jesse and moved into the living room without saying a word.

"I'm so sorry for what I said the other day" Jesse said knowing he had to say it before he backed out. Marcus just looked at him though not saying a word probably trying to work out whether Jesse was telling the truth or not.

"I don't know why I said the stuff that I did. I didn't mean any of it. I don't know why those things came out of my mouth." Jesse rambled on. Marcus just sat there looking at the floor trying to find the right words.

"I just wanted you to clean up your things" Marcus said voice breaking slightly.

"I know and I’m sorry I didn’t listen to you and continued to play my game.” Jesse said slowly moving closer. He kept on apologising and not letting Marcus get another word in till he understood how sorry Jesse actually was. They were only apart for a day and Jesse found out how torturous that was and never wanted it to happen again. When Marcus has enough of Jesse rambling he put his hand over Jesses mouth to shut him up.

"Can we move on from the argument now?" Jesse asked with Marcus’ hand over his mouth.

“Hmmm, we’ll see” Marcus said eating the food Jesse has brought. He knew him and Jesse would be back together soon but he wanted Jesse to continue to work on it like this. Getting Marcus food.


End file.
